hgfffandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' the ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channel through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion:' the ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. **'Deviation:' the ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. **'Molecular Acceleration:' the ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' the collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' the ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Power Development *Molecular Immobilization - Power is unbound and manifests as a panic response. *Molecular Immobilization - Intentionally freezes for the first time. *Molecular Immobilization - Starts learning to unfreeze on command. *Molecular Immobilization - Piper's power advanced to the point that she can freeze more powerful demons. *Molecular Immobilizatoin - In a trip to the future, Piper sees the range her power will have. *Molecular Immobilization - Learns to select a person to unfreeze while keeping the rest of the room frozen. *Molecular Immobilization - Piper learns how to selectively freeze based on a criterion *Molecular Immobilization - Can unfreeze a selected body part. *Molecular Combustion - Ability to slow down molecules extends to speeding them up. Power manifests as an anger response. *Molecular Combustion - Used on command for the first time. *Molecular Immobilization - No longer needs to see what she is freezing. *Molecular Combustion - When angry enough, Piper is capable of blasting through a force field. *Molecular Immobilization - Disrupts the momentum of a moving object, causing it to drop when unfrozen. *Molecular Combustion - Can selectively blow up body parts at will. *Molecular Combustion - Can blast an oncoming attack. *Molecular Combustion - Can focus power enough to blast through ropes binding her hands without causing any harm to herself. *Molecular Combustion - Blows up multiple demons at once. *Molecular Combustion - Blowing up an energy ball creates a ripple effect that forces back a demon. *Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion - Piper uses powers in unison to freeze an object in mid-explosion. *Molecular Combustion - When affected by PMS, power temporarily advances so that she can blow things up without any focus or physical gesture. *Molecular Immobilization - Freezes a demon in mid-teleport. *Molecular Combustion - Exhibits greater control allowing her to deviate half an exploded energy ball and to knock a demon sideways into a frozen energy ball. *Molecular Combustion - Deviates a fireball back at a demon, keeping it fully formed even after blasting. *Molecular Immobilization - Power advances so demons cannot break free from her freeze, even after adjusting. *Molecular Combustion - Uses blast to intentionally start a fire. *Molecular Combustion - She blows up a demon in mid-teleport. *Molecular Immobilization - Range of power advances to the point where even rain drops are frozen. *Molecular Acceleration - A greater control over the ability to speed up molecules. Power manifests allowing her to melt a street. *Molecular Acceleration - Power can be used to burn/ignite objects. *Molecular Acceleration - Power can be used to help move Paige's Orb Shield by speeding up air molecules. *Molecular Acceleration - Power is capable of heating liquid. *Molecular Combustion and Molecular Manipulation - The dome reveals full potential of her powers. Can blow up many beings at once. Can revert the soldiers back to their natural state with her mind. Temporary Powers *Transformed into Wendigo - Shapeshifting, Power Granting, Super Strength, Enhanced Senses, Sensing, and Immortality *Swapped powers with Leo - Healing and other Whitelighter powers *Cast the To Hear Secret Thoughts Spell - Telepathy *Prue and Phoebe cast the Awakening Spell on Piper - Hyper Speed *Possessed by Terra - Energy Beam and Resurrection *Turned into a Warlock - Blinking, Molecular Inhibition, and Transformation *Transformed into a Fury - Smoking, Smoke Secretion, Power Granting, Super Strength, Audible Inundation, Immunity, and High Resistance *Wyatt pacified her power - Pyrotechnics *Powers switched with Leo - Orbing, Healing, Omnilingualism, and other Whitelighter powers *Transformed into a super heroine - Invincibility, Super Strength, Hyper Speed, and Levitation *Pregnant with Wyatt - Power Tapping (through tapping into her baby's powers, Piper had access to a Force Field) *Transformed into Goddess of Earth - Whirling, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Force Blasts, Force Field, Sensing, Voice Manipulation, Immunity, Immortality, and Invincibility *Transformed into a Valkyrie - Telekinesis, Agility, and other Valkyrie powers *Possessed by Shakti - Electrokinesis, Immortality, Immunity, and Invincibility *Transformed into Angel of Death - Dark Wisping, Conjuration, Portal Creation, Soul Absorption, and other Angel of Death powers *Infected with the Virus - Super Strength and increased Molecular Combustion *Took in the Hollow - Advanced Electrokinesis, Power Absorption, and Energy Balls (''absorbed) Category:Lists Category:Charmed Powers Category:Charmed Characters